


I will never give up

by ezkis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Handon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezkis/pseuds/ezkis
Summary: Brief story of how Hope and Landon wake up after episode 2x16.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 36





	I will never give up

**Author's Note:**

> My version of what happens after episode 2x16. The italics words are thing that Hope hears while watching the memories.

Hope wakes up really confused, as the last thing she remembers is darks Josie making her a stone. After some seconds of recovering she realizes that she isn’t in the School. She is in a house that she can’t recognize, suddenly she starts hearing a little kid cry, so she follows the sound. When she gets there, she founds a little boy that seems familiar locked in the closet.

 _“Stop fighting, you are only lengthening the inevitable. You are weak you can’t win.”_ Hope hears a deep voice shout. After, another voice that she recognizes also shouts “ _No, I won’t let you win. I have to get back to her_ ”

Then she appears in another room. She sees her and Landon talking in a bed.

“I hate that you always see me when I’m weak”

“You are not weak, you are a survivor. Landon that makes you one of the strongest people that I know”

Now everything makes sense for Hope the boy before was Landon, she must be in his mind. Her thoughts are interrupted by the same voice as before shouting. “ _Don’t be a fool boy. She was just lying to make you feel better, you are weak. I gave so much power just to be a toy of humans all your life”_

“That not’s true Landon, I meant every word I said” Hope shouts not knowing if he can hear her.

The scene changes again and now she sees how a younger Landon is being burn with cigarettes by his foster parent. She tries to stop him, but she just passes through. She can’t contain some tear as she hears the shouts of pain of Landon

“ _See, all your life you have been just a coward. How do you expect to beat me?_ ” the voice shouts.

The scene changes again and Hope appears at the Mystic Grill. She sees herself talking with her uncle when Landon appears to serve him a milkshake.

“Peanut Butter Blast Whipped Cream on the bottom just so you like it” Landon says as he serves it.

“Thanks Landon” Hope answers smiling.

They keep talking and then Connor and his friends starts throwing ice to him.

“ _How fool you are thinking that this memory proves something. Yes, all my life I was afraid and unsure, but she changed me. Simply for seeing that smile again, I would fight to the end of the world. I will beat you._ ” Landon shouts.

Hearing that Hope immediately smiles but the scene changes back. She appears in the fireplace of the school. She sees how Landon is ending his speech to her.

“I’m gonna the guy who always fight to find you again”

“ _Enough of wasting time seeing your useless memories with the tribid, let’s have a real fight. After I destroy you here, I will kill her first._ ” the voice says getting angry.

Then Hope suddenly appears in the Triad Industries were the Malivore Pit was. She sees Landon resurrecting so instinctively goes beside and hugs him but this time she is able to touch him.

“Hope. What are you doing here?” Landon asks surprised.

“I don’t know, I got here when I supposedly got out of Josie’s mind. It must be related to the fact that I used you as an anchor when I got into her mind. Then the question is, what happened to you?” She asks.

Landon is thinking a way of explaining it without worrying her but before he can a voice interrupt them. “If you are not going to tell her I will.”

Both turn into the direction of the voice and see a figure with the aspect of Landon.

“Don’t be so surprised I was destined to have this form. I created him for it.” The figure says as the two of them are shocked by it.

Then Hope realizes that it was Malivore who was arguing with Landon before. “How are you in his mind?” Hope asks surprised.

“I have always been in his subconscious, I wasn’t going to let my best creation run freely. Why do you think he took the knife or the other keys, I made him do it. I was supposed to gain full control of him when he resurrected and kill you, but his annoying feelings for you were stronger than my influence.” Malivore explains.

“But why are we here?” Hope asks.

“My son failed again, he was killed with the Golden Arrow.” Malivore says.

“It’s true Hope, I’m sorry. I should have avoided it but...” Landon starts apologizing but Hope interrupts him “It’s not your fault Landon and if we are here you are not dead. We will solve this.”

“Shut up, you two have lost. He is dead. The Arrow is a weapon created by Cupid that kills everything and while he is dead, I am gaining control of his mind. So briefly I will kill him definitely and you will be trapped here forever.” Malivore says.

“I won’t let you do it. We will beat you.” Landon answers but as he does it Malivore moves his hands and throw both of them to the floor.

“You can’t do anything, here in your subconscious I am unstoppable.” Malivore says with a devil smile.

“Landon you have to be the one to believe in yourself to beat him. This is your subconscious, your deepest beliefs are what matter.” Hope tells him.

That words and what Malivore said before about his feelings for Hope make Landon aware that he isn’t the one who will defeat him.

“Hope you are the one who can do it, trust me.” Landon says looking deeply at her.

Hope listens to him and attack Malivore with a magic wave. To her surprise she is able to easily throw him to the floor.

“How?” Malivore asks confused while he is trying to get up.

“You were right that I can’t beat as I don’t believe in myself to be able to. But if I know something deeply is that I believe in her, she is the hero of my story. She is the one invincible here, not you.” Landon explains smiling.

“That’s impossible, when I created you, I made sure that I dominate your subconscious” Malivore says getting worried.

“I’m sure you didn’t take in account that I could love someone as deeply as I do for her” Landon answers. “Hope let’s finish this”

She nods and starts an aneurism spell to Malivore until he faints unconscious.

“How do we kill him here?” Hope asks.

“Maybe like in the real world, with your blood.” Landon answers.

“It makes sense but first, I want to try get into his head now that he is weak and try to gain information about the Golden Arrow.” Hope says.

“Okay, you can try” Landon confirms.

She gets close to him, put her hands on his head and gets into his mind.

At first, she is overwhelmed by so many years of memories he has but she quickly calms down and remembers that’s not the first time she was in a thousand years memories. She starts searching for something related to the Golden Arrow until she finds a conversation between Malivore and Pothos.

“If you find a way to put down my son, I will free you” Malivore says.

“Maybe there is a weapon that will work, the Golden Arrow. It was created by my brother Cupid to find hearts full of real epic love. Everyone stuck with it would be locked in his own subconscious and the effect can only be reverted by the person’s real soulmate. After years of trying of using it he couldn’t find a single case where the victim was able to wake up so it’s safe that he won’t wake up.” Pothos explains.

“It will work. If you use it on my son, I will free you forever.”

After seeing that, Hope gets out of Malivore’s head. Landon sees the concern in her face and understands that can’t be good news. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. Let’s kill this annoying part of my subconscious.”

Landon makes a knife to appear and cuts Hope with it. She throws her blood to Malivore and it works. He starts disappearing until he is finally gone.

“How do we know it worked?” Landon asks.

“You should be the one feeling something different.” Hope answers.

“Now that you say it, I feel more powerful. Let me try something” Landon says and suddenly they appear at the Mystic Grill. “It seems that now I have full control. Let me take advantage of the situation and fulfill a long time wish. Let’s have a normal date” Landon adds.”

“Nothing will make me happier” Hope answers smiling.

“How about first having dinner?” Landon asks and Hope nods.

They eat all of their favorite dishes and after finishing Landon gets up. He goes to the bar of the Grill and comes back with a milkshake.

“Like the old times, Peanut Butter Blast Whipped Cream on the bottom” Landon says while giving the milkshake to Hope.

“Thanks, Landon” she answers smiling.

“Will you take a walk with me?” He asks offering his arm, so Hope holds it.

They walk until they arrive at the town square.

“Do you want to dance? I warn you that I haven’t improved since the last time.” Landon says.

“Okay Landon, we can try. But we need music” Hope answers and briefly after they start hearing the same music as the last time they danced.

“You were right, you haven’t improved a bit” Hope says laughing while they dance.

“I didn’t want to do it with anyone else, so I haven’t practice it.” Landon answers smiling.

“No one?” Hope asks.

“No” Landon says and kisses Hope.

They keep dancing until the music finishes.

“Thank you for this Hope. Kiss me” Landon says, and Hope kisses him.

While they are doing it Hope starts disappearing. “What are you doing Landon! I don’t want to leave you” Hope shouts as she is aware of what is happening.

“I’m sorry Hope but you have a family and friends in the real world, you can’t stay.” Landon answers.

“But I only want to be with you” She says while crying.

“Me too Hope and nothing would make me happier than being with you, but the world needs you. I can’t steal you from it.” Landon says also crying.

“I promise that I will bring you back whatever it takes, I will never give up” Hope is able to tell Landon before waking up.

When she wakes up she is in a secret closet and Lizzie is watching her.

“Hope! You are awake.” Lizzie shouts surprised.

“Where is Landon?” Hope asks worried.

“In his room but you shouldn’t go. He is…” Lizzie tries to warn her but before she can Hope has already left the room running.

In her way to Landon’s room she encounters Alaric and Josie but ignores them. When she enters Landon’s room, she does a spell to block the door so no one can enter.

Hope sits in the bed beside his body and she starts thinking about the words of Pothos that only his soulmate would be able to wake him. She goes to kiss him, but she stops. What if she isn’t his soulmate? No, she can’t let her fears win, Landon deserves it. She finally kisses him but he doesn’t react. She starts crying and her tears starts falling into him.

“I’m sorry Landon, for a moment I thought that I could deserve your love. I promise that I won’t rest until I find who will be able to wake you, your soulmate.” She says and turns around for leaving the room.

“You won’t have to go far, Hope” she hears behind her.

She quickly turns around and runs into him.

“I thought that I lost you, Landon” Hope whispers while hugs and kisses him.

“As I told you, you are stuck with me forever. But please stop thinking that you don’t deserve me or that we are doomed. You deserve all the love in the word, Hope” Landon says after the kiss.

“I promise that I won’t doubt our relationship again, now I know. We are endgame” Hope answers.

“Yeah Hope. We definitely are endgame”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I haven't messed up any Handon quote.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
